Ratas!
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: En el santuario de Atena, en el tiempo actual…había una plaga singular…Ratas, ratas, ratas…se oyó una voz decir…ratas, ratas, ratas…


**¡RATAS¡**

**En el santuario de Atena, en el tiempo actual…había una plaga singular…Ratas, ratas, ratas…se oyó una voz decir…ratas, ratas, ratas…**

La noche, cubría con su manto estrellado. Caballeros dormitaban plácidamente…

Ah!-grito general de Mujer-ratas!

Así como el grito se escucho, todas las luces del santuario se encendieron…

Casa patriarcal, esa noche…

Ratas, maestro…ratas-Mu, en compañía de su pequeño alumno fue uno de los primeros en llegar-

Ratas!-Afro, llegaba con un color papel-

Ratas?!-Shion, no entendía a qué demonios venia eso, de ratas-que ratas?-pregunto, pero su respuesta fue contestada, al ver llegar a Shaka, los gemelos y DM con un Alde, desmayado-

Le tiene pánico-fue la simple respuesta de Saga, al ver la mirada puesta en los recién llegados-

Las ratas, nos invaden-Camus, llego con un par de libros en brazos-malditas, se acaban mis libros…-el caballero de los hielos, por poco y se pone a hacer berrinche- solo de salvar tres…TRES! De una biblioteca llena…-se lamento-

Por lo menos, tu salvaste algo de eso animales…-Milo, que llegaba tras él hablo con molestia-mi agenda personal y ciertos libros, se fueron al diablo, al parecer eso bichos…tienen cierto gusto por los libros-dijo lo último de forma pensativa-

…lle…llegue…-Docko, llego con la respiración entre cortada y con pijama, al igual que todos los demás presentes-mi…cas…casa, está infestada de ratas!-hablo molesto- quien fue el gracioso?-pregunto a los jóvenes, que inmediatamente negaron-si no fueron ustedes, quien demonios?!-pregunto con el puño en alto-

Ya cálmese, maestro-Aioros, Aioria y Shura, entraron con sus armaduras puestas y eran perseguidos por una gran ola de ratas-estos animales salieron de la nada-comento Aioros, mientras disparaba una flecha, que la rata esquivo "elegantemente" y le alzo las cejas al guardia en forma burlesca-malditos animales…-se quejo molesto el guardián de sagitario-

Que mala puntería…-Shura, levanto el brazo con la intención de hacer picadillo a los animalejos-excali…-Shaka y Mu, saltaron a detenerlo-y ahora, que les pasa?!-pregunto molesto por la interrupción el capricornio-

Son animales inocentes…-Mu, miro con pena a las ratas-no es su culpa, solo hacen lo que…todos harina, sobrevivir-

Cierto-apoyo el rubio-

Par de idiotas, si no las matamos, nos matan!- se quejo el de capricornio soltándose-

Debe haber, una forma más humana de darles muerte-Shaka, se puso pensativo-

Aioria, ah hacer tu trabajo-ordeno de manera seria el de cáncer, ganándose así la atención de todos-

Qué?-Aioria, no entendía a que se refería en crustáceo-

Un gato come ratón, no?...entonces, león come ratas-todos, cayeron ante esa analogía del de cáncer-

Ayuda! Se comieron el cerebro de DM!-grito fingiendo desesperación el de piscis-

Jajaja…-Ángelo, miro mal al de piscis, mientras reía de forma sarcástica-

Ya, cállense!-Shion, arto de estar escuchando tanta idiotez, grito exasperado- Mu, Shaka dejen a Shura hacerlas picadillo, Camus, deja de negociar con esa rata…-llamo la atención al de Acuario que negociaba con una rata, que señalaba un libro antiguo y luego a Milo -

Pero, maestro…-se quejo, Camus-ya casi…-

Me querías cambiar por un libro!-Milo, que había estado viendo de reojo a Camus y la rata, grito indignado al de acuario-que amistad la nuestra…y yo que te creía mi mejor amigo-empezó a dramatizar el de escorpio-

Hay ya, deja el drama para otro día- lo callo Camus, molesto-

Por Atena…-Shion, suspiro-que hacen, de que tan ríen?-pregunto a los gemelos que reían-

Desapareciendo la plaga-contestaron al unisonó-

Y como?!-pregunto Shion, con una venita saltona en la frente, al imaginar la respuesta-

Otra dimensión!-fue la respuesta inocente de los gemelos-

Ratas, cayendo por dimensiones desconocidas…-Shion, llamo a su paciencia-dejen eso…Ángelo?-al girar su mirada, con la esperanza de que todo esté mejor por otro lado, se encontró con que el de cáncer, estaba enviando a las ratas al inframundo-Ángelo! –Grito, a lo que el mencionado le miro mal-

No me venga con que es mala idea, porque si no fuera por mi y los gemelos, hace rato que seriamos comida de rata-se defendió el de cangrejo-además de que ratas más ratas, espectros…-dijo burlón, a lo que los demás rieron-

Dejen de enviar esas porquerías!-escucharon una voz, que se les hizo demasiado conocida-

Cejamanthys!-la respuesta les llego a todos como un rayo-Jajaja…-todos comenzaron a reír, al imaginara a Radamanthys, arremolinado de ratas-Jajaja…-

Jajaja…-Shion, se limpio la lagrima, que se le había escapado-ya enserio dejen eso!-les grito a los gemelos y DM, que a pesar de la risa, no habían dejado de enviar a la ratas, que parecían que no se acababan-

Y como desea, su ilustrísima que nos desasgamos de la plaga?-pregunto Kanon-

A pues…-Shion, se puso pensativo-

Piense rápido, que se llevan a mi hermano!-Aioros, tironeaba del león que se aferraba a los brazos de su hermano, mientras las ratas, tiraban de sus pies cubiertos por la armadura-déjenlo!-

Polvo de diamantes!-Camus, congelo a las ratas que tiraban de Aioria-

Camus!-Docko, reprobó la acción del dorado-somos protectores de la vida…TODA LA VIDA-aclaro al ver la intención de reproche del onceavo guardián-

Pero, se lo comían…-trato de hablar, pero todos le miraron, mal incluso el salvado-bueno ya y que hacemos…?-Camus, se cruzo de brazos y cuestiono molesto-

Muro de Cristal!-Mu, invoco su muro impenetrable-así evitamos, que sigan avanzando-se excuso ante la mirada de los demás-

Pero tenias que dejar a Milo y Alde, fuera?-pregunto con una ceja levantada Shura-

Nadie les manda, a estar tan cerca de las ratas…-se defendió el Aries-

Carnero del demonio!-Milo, lo amenazo con su uña carmín-

Ya, ya voy…-en un parpadeo y para sorpresa de las ratas, Milo y Alde, que aun estaba desmayado (pobre…T.T), se desvanecieron y apreciaron junto a los demás-y se soluciono el problema…-Mu, se sacudió las manos con despreocupación-

Hagamos algo, que esas cosas peludas, me miran como si fuera comida…-Afro, miraba con pánico a los roedores-

Por favor, el que quiera comerte, está loco…-DM, hizo reír a los demás con su cometario y que piscis lo mirara de forma asesina-…es cierto, parece que princesita rosita de flores, tiene razón-Ángelo, observo con atención a las ratas- como creen que nos ven?-preguntó a los demás que miraron con curiosidad a los animales-

Comida!-pensaban las ratas, mientras veían con hambre y ansiedad a los dorados y Kiki, resguardados por el muro de cristal-

Ahora que lo recuerdo…-Shaka, llamo la atención de los demás- que pasó con los demás?-pregunto, refiriéndose a los de bronce, plata y amazonas-

Cierto!-todos, se alarmaron, pues se les había pasado ese detalle-ya se habrán arreglado-dijeron con desinterés-

…

Es bueno tener, contactos…-suspiró con alivio Shaina, que miraba desde lo alto la invasión de las ratas al santuario-no hay mejo forma de salvarse…-agrego al ver un grupo mas de helicópteros salir del recito sagrado-

Y que va pasar con su sanidad y los dorados?-pregunto una amazona, que estaba en el mismo helicóptero que la cobra-

Ya sabrá cómo se las arreglan-contesto Saori, que estaba con ellas-

…

Han oído la historia del flautista Hamelín?- pregunto Camus, a los demás, después de un largo silencio-

El que saco a las ratas tocando la flauta-contesto Aioria-

Exacto, eso es lo que necesitamos… un flautista-Milo, sonrió ante su descubrimiento-

Es solo un cuento…-Shura, se desperezo- se me entumeció el cuerpo…-se quejo-además, que el único flautista que conozco es…-y como si de una revelación se tratase, el nombre se cierto general llegó a la mente de todos-

Sorrento!-exclamaron en coro-

La sirenita, el debe ayudarnos…aunque…-DM, borro su sonrisa al recordar que le habían hecho al general de sirena-

Con lo que le hicimos, si nos va a querer ayudar-ironizo el de virgo-

Y ahora, que hicieron?-preguntó Shion, con molestia-

Solo una bromita-dijo Afro, con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Dejen, yo lo llamó-Mu, saco su móvil, que solo él supo e donde, pues si estaba en pijama de donde saco el celular? (misterios de la vida…u.u)- halo?...Sorrento, soy Mu…si, Hola…aja…si estoy bien y como estas tú…que?...a mí, no me dijo nada…ya luego, le pregunto…si, no te preocupes…si, son unos idiotas…-ese cometario, lo hizo mirando a sus compañeros, que le miraron mal-…que te hicieron, que?!...idiotas, sin duda-ahora el carnero, era el que miraba les mal-…hasta Kanon?...-el mencionado, se hizo el desentendido-Camus, pero…?-Camus, se sonrojo ante la mirada sorprendida de Mu-…si, entiendo…me disculpo por ellos…-Mu, sonrió-ya luego me disculpo con Mime…-su sonrisa se borro y les miro de forma asesina a sus compañeros, por hacerle pasar esa vergüenzas- para que te llame?...-Mu, se sonrojo, pues se le hacía vergonzoso que después de lo que le habían hechos sus lindos compañeros, pedirle que los ayude y mas con algo tan simple como la plaga de ratas, pero en fin…tenía que hacerlo-veras, necesito de tu ayuda …con … ratas -termino de decir, quedando todos los demás al pendiente de los gesto faciales de su compañero, para así saber la respuesta-si…-Mu, sonrió alegre por la respuesta, al igual que los demás-entonces, te traigo…-con la respuesta afirmativa, un momento y Sorrento, revestido por su escama, aparecía junto a ellos-

Patriarca, maestro…-saludo de manera educada el general, a Shion y Docko-hola, Mu y Kiki!-saludo alegre e ignoro a los demás de manera olímpica- en que deseas que te ayude?-pregunto curioso y un tanto espantado de ver tanta rata tras el muro de Aries-

Conoces el cuento del flautista de Hamelín?-pregunto el dorado de acuario, ganados indiferencia por pate del de sirena-que delicado…-dijo por lo bajo-

Entiendo, si en eso quieren mi ayuda…-Sorrento, miro con curiosidad su flauta-no creo que funcione…pero si con eso ayudo a Mu, Kiki, Shion y Docko, lo hare…-con esas palabras y aclaraciones, el muro desapareció y Sorrento comenzó a tocar-

Que funcione…-más de uno rogaba que la plaga, que se les hacia fácil matar pero no lo podía hacer (por que son guardianes de la vida…n.n), desapareciera-se van…se van!-celebraron, al ver a todas las cosa peludas retroceder-

Ahógalas en el mar!-grito Milo, haciendo que el de sirena parase de tocar-

Idiota!-le rugieron todos-

Olvida lo que dijo!-grito Shion, logrando con eso que Sorrento, continuara con su objetivo-

Que paso?...-Alde, se despertó después de un largo desmayo (pobre )-

Nada Alde, nada…-Aioria, palmeo al gran toro-

…

Bueno, pequeñas…es mejor que desaparezcan - con una ilusión y un portal, las ratas se desvanecieron-misión cumplida…-Sorrento, le sonrió al otro pelilila-

Gracias-Mu, agradeció la ayuda brindada por el general-solo necesitaba que se reunieran y no se opusieran…-comento a lo que el otro asintió-


End file.
